


universe, on my side

by wanggayparkgay



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae comes a litttttle later tho, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cliche, Established 2jae, Fluff, Happy Ending, I have no idea, M/M, Might add more tags, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, dense jaebeom, jab we met inspired ????, jinson, jinson centric, jinyoung is a bitch in the start, kind of, maybe a teeny tiny bit, protect jackson and youngjae squad, whipped jackson, whipped jinyoung, why is jinson not a tag tho??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanggayparkgay/pseuds/wanggayparkgay
Summary: two really different people meet on a bus station and the romance ensues due to clichesidk how to write summaries but yeah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on the bollywood movie jab we met, if you like romcoms, u should definitely watch it!! the couple is just SO jinson!  
sorry for any mistakes i didnt proofread or anything and i have been wanting to write this au since i like got into jinson and i'm really embarrassed but here goes  
i tried to fix the format so many times but ao3 is being a bitch idk 😔

Jinyoung felt numb. He couldn’t make sense of anything that was happening, he felt too much pressure, like the world was in chaos and he was the only one who wasn’t running for his life.

He had had enough, he stood up from his working desk, put his car keys and his cellphone on the desk, planning to leave everything behind and started walking out of the office, with lifeless eyes.

Nobody noticed since everyone was busy fighting and shouting over each other, a deal may have gone wrong but Jinyoung wouldn’t know because he, too, was not paying attention.

  
Before he knew it, Jinyoung had reached a bus station. He didn’t know how he got there and why his legs took him there but at this point Jinyoung was way past caring.

It was late, the sky a shade of purple, empty of any clouds, there were no people waiting for the bus and that calmed him down a little because Jinyoung wasn’t the biggest fan of idle chitchat with strangers.

He took a seat on the bench and just looked at the dark roads, there were no cars, nothing. It felt isolated and gloomy,_ just like how I’m feeling_, Jinyoung thought with a bitter chuckle.

  
It couldn’t have been more than five minutes, _could it? I haven’t been spacing out that hard, right?_ that he felt a presence beside him and it was _loud_.

Jinyoung couldn’t believe how he didn’t notice the person coming up to the bus station until he took a seat alongside him, Jinyoung believed himself to be a perceptive person but he guessed today really took a toll on him.

  
Not even a second passed since the stranger had sat down that he started talking uncomfortably friendly with Jinyoung. “Hey! How are you doing? What’s your name? I’m Jackson Wang from China!”

Jinyoung tried his best to ignore him and hoping the stranger named Jackson Wang from China _what does it matter where you are from??_ would leave him alone, but no such luck.

  
“Are you from here? Ahh it must be nice to not be in an unknown place! Not that I’m not happy, I needed a change and I love adventures! So here I am!” Jinyoung was so fed up with this constant chatter, he acted like the other guy didn’t exist.

He had his head straight ahead and it looked like he was deep in thought but the truth was that his mind was empty and he was stuck in a void, he didn’t even register how the new guy had a slight but noticeable accent to his Korean.

The guy from China kept talking nonstop and it was like white noise to Jinyoung, he was hoping, no he was praying that the man would leave him alone but it looked like the universe was not on his side today, or had been from the past few years.

* * *

  
Jackson was so excited to be in a new place, he really needed this. Jackson had been walking with his luggage for quite some time and he was getting tired but the new country was confusing for him, apart from that he also didn’t really know how to read Korean yet, even talking was still a little difficult for him but Jackson was a really positive person and he believed everything would work out if he just kept moving forward, literally and figuratively.

Jackson was drained from his train ride and this place was so quiet he was sure he was lost but just as he was about to call his only friend in Korea, he saw the bus station a few kilometers away Jackson breathed out a sigh of relief because yeah he was hopeful but he needed rest.

Jackson reached his temporary destination and saw a guy already sitting there, the guy looked like he was probably about Jackson’s age, and he was sitting there alone.

Jackson felt giddy and thankful for his fate because he despised waiting alone and the prospect of making a new friend made him too happy.

He had no other friends in Korea except one and it was kind of a surprise for Youngjae because he had no idea what Jackson was up to and that he had even left China to be in Korea. Jackson was wishing to make new friends, making friends came easy to Jackson, he was well-liked by everyone.

People often told him they were intimidated by his good looks at first but his warm and friendly personality made it easier to approach him. **BUT** for some reason his charm wasn’t working on this stranger _no biggie_ Jackson thought, _he’ll come around_

“Oh you aren’t a big talker are you? It’s okay though I can talk for the both of us! But if you have a problem you can share it with me, it feels better once you let it all out, I promise!”.

The guy still paid no heed to Jackson’s word and kept looking ahead, Jackson knows he’s no mind reader but he could feel the sadness radiating off of the stranger and he wanted to help lighten him up. It was just his personality. He couldn’t leave anyone hurting alone.

“You know, all of my friends back in China came to me to rant and ask for advice and it really worked for them, I am a great listener! and- Oh! The bus is here, let’s go!” Jackson picked up his luggage and started climbing the steps of the bus, he greeted the bus driver cheerfully and was responded back with a slight nod.

Jackson went and sat at the back even though the bus was almost empty except maybe one or two late night workers and some drunk people who left at the current stop. He chose to sit at the back because it was his favourite, it gave him the vantage point to look at everything and it was fun!

As soon as Jackson was seated the other guy entered the bus, he came to the back without even looking and sat beside Jackson.

Jackson could see that the man was beautiful with soft skin and pouty lips and his bushy eyebrows that just added to his charm but he wished to see the stranger while smiling. Jackson would bet his ass, ok not his ass that was his best feature, he would bet his right toe instead, that he looked 10 times prettier when happy.

“Oh I see you made it! for a second I thought you wouldn’t come, it would be a tragedy ‘cause I really like you but it would be your choice I guess, you still haven’t told me your name though, why are you travelling at this hour? You look like you’re rich, don’t you have a car? Oh I’m sorry here I go just assum-”

“OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP?!” Jinyoung had reached his breaking point and he no longer could handle that man’s background noise, he finally looked at the man to tell him off.

Jinyoug’s heart almost skipped a beat seeing the man up close and for the first time, he didn’t think this annoying guy would be so handsome but now was not the time to be admiring foreign features. Jinyoung was just so _tired_.

But before he could say anything he was once again interrupted by the stranger. “What is your problem?” the stranger- no, Jackson asked a little indignantly, which was a surprise to Jinyoung because hadn’t expected him to get offended, still at the time, Jinyoung didn’t really care he just wanted it to stop.

“My **problem** is you! You have been sprouting nonsense since we met and I didn’t ask for any of your advice nor do I need it, I am exhausted and I just want peace and quiet so will you please, and I’m asking this in the most genuinely respectable way, shut up?” Jinyoung finished his angry spiel and turned around to rest his head on the window with his hands folded on his chest. 

  
Jinyoung felt he might have gone a little overboard but he was already so annoyed and years of faking being nice to everyone and being a good obedient son had made him unnecessarily pent up.

Jackson knew when his good nature was not needed so he did just what the stranger had asked him to do and left him alone. He couldn’t wait to reach his stop.

He tried being nice but_ I guess not everyone likes kindness._ Jackson thought while rolling his eyes, just as he was about to fall asleep the bus made a loud strange noise and stopped. Jinyoung also went alert at this and looked around to see what was happening.

“Looks like the bus is facing some mechanical issues it could take a few hours so you guys might want to catch a taxi.” The announcement was made after checking the engine of the bus.

“Just my luck” both of the guys said at the same time and looked at each other.

It was going to be a long night.

“So do you wanna share a cab?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i finally finished the second chapter after AGES sowwy (if you were actually waiting) hehehe. hope you like it. i owe it all to @MultiKpopper truly, couldn't have done it without you <3  
idk how to tag...help
> 
> forgive me for any mistakes :(( and enjoy!!

“So, do you wanna share a cab?” Jackson asked in his slightly off accent. Which would sound cute to anyone but Jinyoung wasn’t in the best of moods right now.

Jinyoung scoffed so hard that he would have started choking but was thankfully saved by some miracle. “And why would I want to do that? I literally just asked you to shut up, are you stupid or something?”. He rolled his eyes and started walking in the opposite direction of the stationed bus, with his hands in his pockets. The night was similar to a dark shadow, streetlights the only source of any light in that shady place. Jackson thought the _stranger_ looked like some cool main character from a k-drama because of his enigmatic silhouette, but the reality was far from it. _He’s supposed to be nice but he’s an asshole! _

“No one is going to like you with that attitude, _Mr. mysterious_!” he shouted while the guy was still in earshot. Jackson thought he may have not heard it, but the guy’s middle finger in the air proved his uncertainty to be invalid. “Well it’s not like I need you, anyway” said Jackson to the guy’s retreating figure with his tongue poking out of his mouth like a mocking child, trying to take his anger out in a non-threating, sardonic way. But the truth of the matter was that he kind of did, need that jerk of a guy, but it would take some time and a little misfortune for Jackson to realize that, as he would later find out.

Jackson started walking away from the bus and Jinyoung and whatever mess he had gotten himself into. He didn’t have the chance to get much further when suddenly some suspicious people started following him. From the looks of it, it seemed like they were homeless _and _drunk, but Jackson believed in the good of humanity and figured he’d met _not the worst but definitely not the best _quota of humanity in the last 2 hours for one day. So, he tried to look confident and walk faster, he thought the group of those weird people would stop following him around but they just started walking faster like him.

“Oh, come on! don’t be like that baby. We just want to help you” said one of the guys from behind him. Jackson cringed with everything he had in his being. This is not something he had expected to experience when he left for Korea but it seemed like the universe had some other plans.

Now Jackson was a grown man and he could take care of himself but he was in an unknown place, there didn’t seem to be any cab in sight, just his luck that he would be stranded at the deserted neighborhood of a foreign country and the weirdos who were following him outnumbered him by 4, it would be an unfair fight. So, he did the only thing he could think of before he got mugged or worse. He stopped with a start, turned around and started running full speed (as fast as he could with his belongings) ahead, back to the way he came from. He was an athlete so he believed they really couldn’t catch him but his luggage was slowing him down and he was wishing on all the stars present in the sky that the stranger, mean guy would still be in reach.

The group of homeless men seemed surprised for a second and stopped following him, it took them some time, probably because of their drunkenness to catch up to what was happening. Once they realized what was going on, they stopped following him because they didn’t need the trouble and they were very obviously too drunk to run as fast as him.

Jackson, in his effort of saving his own life, didn’t notice that the people had stopped following him. Even if they had left him alone, Jackson wasn’t ready to risk anything again, he was going to make that stranger help him and that was final! He ran so fast he felt his lungs burning but he couldn’t stop now, he could see the path the guy had taken and he took the turn in the street he had seen the guy take and then he saw him, leaning against the wall, with his head tilted up towards the night sky and his eyes closed.

Jackson had never been this happy to see a stranger, but_ a first for everything_, he guessed. He called out to the guy with the biggest smile on his face, Jackson was feeling the rush of adrenaline, he’s going to blame that for this giddy feeling, but that's beside the point, the guy still hadn’t looked his side so he tried shouting again, not caring that he would disturb the people in this neighborhood, if there lived any. “HEY MR. MYSTERIOUS!”

* * *

Jinyoung felt relieved to be away from _Jackson’s _<strike>sweet</strike> piercing noise. He didn’t know what he was doing but he needed to distance himself, from that guy and the whole world. He kept walking in a straight line, the street was unsurprisingly quiet and long, it actually kind of helped Jinyoung to clear his mind.

After a minute or two Jinyoung stopped to lean on a wall of the street, he for some reason started to feel bad for how he treated Jackson, the man _was_ a foreigner, Jinyoung could at least have told him his name. Taking a peaceful walk cleared up his mind a bit and Jinyoung really didn’t like it, _emotions are annoying_, he thought to himself.

Just as he was starting to feel guilty for his actions, he again heard that <strike>sweet</strike> piercing noise, for a second he thought his ears were ringing until he opened his eyes and saw the man, Jackson, running towards him like he was being chased by a group of wild dogs. He was not, Jinyoung checked, just to make sure.

“What are you doing here?...Are you okay?” he added the last part hesitantly because Jackson was panting hard, trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. It took him only 5 seconds to get his respiratory system back on track, though. “Yeah I’m fine I’m an athlete” Jackson said with a cheery smile and put his thumb up in a reassuring manner. 

Jinyoung really thought he would be annoyed but if he was being honest, the other man’s presence was making him feel lighter and he wasn’t, being honest, so no one would need to know that. “Why were you running in the first place?” He asked airily, pretending like he wasn’t _just_ feeling bad for being mean to this foreigner a minute or two ago. He didn’t want him to think he cared, because emotions are annoying.

Jackson looked a little unsure of himself but he composed himself so quickly that Jinyoung wasn’t certain if he actually saw doubt on the other man’s face or was it the courtesy of him being too drained.

“Look, I know you probably hate me and don’t have anything to do with me but I just escaped death, well not death but it was still just as terrifying!! and I am new to this country as I told you before, plus my phone died and I have no idea how to read these maps because I am stupid” he took a breath in “but I really need your help because I need to reach my friend’s place and not spend the night outside.”

Jinyoung felt his heart melting when he saw the puppy eyes in front of him. He could say no, but he didn’t have anything else to do and he _did_ need the distraction. Not to say that Jackson’s storytelling (read dramatic yet cute rambling) didn’t have an effect on him but he will go with his distraction excuse, yep that seemed like a much better option.

“You’re not stupid, you just don’t know Korean yet.”

“What?”

“Fine, I will help you.” Just as soon the words left his mouth, he felt a heavy warmth encompassing his body, it took him a second to realize he was being hugged, he was, in his bewilderment, about to reciprocate the hug but Jackson swiftly moved back and looked up at him with sparkly eyes. He witnessed those eyes quickly changing into confusion and he found out the reason before he could ask what was wrong. “You still haven’t told me your name though” the pout could be undoubtedly heard in his voice.

“I’m Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung.” He replied like he wanted to impress the foreigner just by his name, with sophistication and a straight back.

“Jinyoung” Jackson tried out the new name on his tongue, which he could finally put to the stranger’s _handsome _face, enunciating the syllables carefully. “It suits you.”

It was silent for a moment but it wasn’t awkward, and this time it was Jinyoung who initiated the conversation and asked the question.

“So, do you wanna share that cab now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is much appreciated!!


End file.
